dinosaurkingfandomcom-20200222-history
Attack Boost
Attack Boost (Attack Up in the Japanese arcade) is a Normal Move Card. It is not to be confused with the very similar Move, Attack Burst. Statistics Arcade Stats *Attribute: Normal *Sign: Paper *Compatibility Tabs: All *Usage Condition: You can win with any Sign to activate this Move. *Effect: A surge of energy increases the Attack stat of the move button you just won with. Availability *Japanese **4th Edition (New; 040-技; ft. Acrocanthosaurus) **5th Edition (046-技; ft. Pachyrhinosaurus) **2006 Winter Season Edition (049-技; ft. Stegosaurus) **6th Edition (054-技; ft. Carnotaurus) **2007 1st Edition (043-技; ft. Saltasaurus) **2007 1st Edition+ (043-技; ft. Saltasaurus) **2007 2nd Edition (059-技; ft. Utahraptor) **2007 3rd Edition (064-技; ft. Spinosaurus) **2007 4th Edition (054-技; ft. Carnotaurus) **2007 4th Edition+ (063-技; ft. Carnotaurus) **Gekizan 1st Edition (034-技; ft. Tarchia; ft. char. Dr. Taylor) **Gekizan 2nd Edition+ (037-技; ft. Rajasaurus) *English **2nd Edition (New; 040-Move; ft. Acrocanthosaurus) **3rd Edition (046-Move; ft. Pachyrhinosaurus) **4th Edition (049-Move; ft. Stegosaurus) **5th Edition (054-Move; ft. Carnotaurus) **Series 2 1st Edition (043-Move; ft. Saltasaurus) **Series 2 2nd Edition (059-Move; ft. Utahraptor) **Series 2 3rd Edition (064-Move; ft. Spinosaurus) **Series 2 4th Edition (063-Move; ft. Carnotaurus) *Taiwanese **2nd Edition (New; 040-技; ft. Acrocanthosaurus) **3rd Edition (049-技; ft. Stegosaurus) **4th Edition (054-技; ft. Carnotaurus) **Series 2 1st Edition (043-技; ft. Saltasaurus) **Series 2 2nd Edition (059-技; ft. Utahraptor) **Series 2 3rd Edition (064-技; ft. Spinosaurus) **Series 2 4th Edition (063-技; ft. Carnotaurus) Attack Boost Card 2.png|Attack Boost arcade card (Japanese 2006 Winter Season Edition) Attack Boost Card 3.png|Attack Boost arcade card (Japanese 2007 2nd Edition) Attack Boost Card 5.png|Attack Boost arcade card (Japanese 2007 4th Edition+) Attack Boost Card 4.png|Attack Boost arcade card (Japanese Gekizan 1st Edition) Attack_Boost_Card.jpg|Attack Boost arcade card (Japanese Gekizan 2nd Edition+) Attack Boost Card Eng S1 2nd.jpg|Attack Boost arcade card (English 2nd Edition) Attack Boost Card 6.png|Attack Boost arcade card (English 5th Edition) Attack Boost Card Eng S2 2nd.jpg|Attack Boost arcade card (English S2 2nd Edition) Attack Boost Card Eng S2 3rd.png|Attack Boost arcade card (English S2 3rd Edition) Attack Boost Card Eng S2 4th.jpg|Attack Boost arcade card (English S2 4th Edition) AttackTaiS21st.jpg|Attack Boost arcade card (Taiwanese S2 1st Edition) TCG Stats *Attribute: Normal *Card Code: DKCG-084/160 *Card Rarity: Common *Effect: :+400 or +700; If it's your turn, the Dinosaur that uses this Move gains +700 Power instead of +400. Trivia *In the arcade game, "Attack Boost" and "Attack Burst" are different cards, but the only difference is that Attack Burst is a stronger version that only activates after you win against your opponent's critical move. **The only true way to tell them apart is by looking at their Japanese names: the last character of "Attack Boost" looks like a curved "7" with a degree sign (°) attached to the top right corner; the third to last character of "Attack Burst" is a long dash (—). *Artwork from its various arcade cards is also seen on the TCG Move Cards Final Fury (DKCG version) (Geki 1st), Surge of Strength (5th), and Shadow Power (07 2nd). *This Move can only be used twice for a Dinosaur. This mechanic is similar to other stat buff Moves like Attack Burst, Leaellyn Cure, Defense Boost/Burst, Technique Boost, and Elemental Power. Gallery Attack Boost.png|Camarasaurus using Attack Boost in the arcade Attack Boost 2.png|Ankylosaurus using Attack Boost in the English arcade Navigation Category:Arcade Category:TCG Category:Move Cards